perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tideborn
See Character Creation s in Beast form]] Tideborn are a race added in the Rising Tide expansion. Players of this race can become either Assassins or Psychics. The Tideborn capital city is the City of Raging Tides. Assassins are the only melee class in PWI that increases their strength via their dexterity. The Night Terror race came from the mysterious Bloody Sea, and were originally known as the Night Terrorist Royal Race. In the past, they knew they were no match for the Tideborn, so they dove into the bottom of the ocean, and lived invisibly. However, after suffering the beatings from the Rancor Forces, and the toll from the 'Disaster of Seven Worlds', the power of the Tideborn was no longer as strong. The Night Terrors resurfaced from the 'Five Sea Island Prisons', where they stayed hidden for many years like the monsters they were. The Night Terror warriors began to disturb the Tideborn's peace and pillaging their towns. Because of the lack of fighting power, the Tideborn warriors guarded the Raging Tide City with their lives, unable to protect their people outside of their capital. It was almost one-sided, this unfair match-up against the Night Terrors. The Tide Turns As a result of the evolution of combat tactics against the Night Terrors, the Assassins path was created. With the newly-discovered power of their assassins, the Tideborn became stronger, and took the advantage in the battle against the Night Terrors. However, the Tideborn shamans who seemed weak in the past, were treated with disdain by the traditional warriors and assassins. There began an internal struggle for power within the Tideborn. The oldest Tideborn warriors were assassins, who specialized in single target combat, dealing phenomenal short-ranged damage and had extremely high mobility. To become a full-fledged assassin, one had to undergo strict training and the cruelest of tests. Only when one passed the tests of both body and mind could they receive the honor of becoming an assassin. The Soul Manipulation magic that (Sandy Heart) brought with him gave power to an independent branch of combat power in the Tideborn - the shamans. They tried many new innovations on the ancient art that (Sandy Heart) brought with him, such as using their underwater herbs in conjunction with Soul Manipulation, and through chanting... amplify or minimize the healing properties of said herbs. After many years of modifying the art taught by (Sandy Heart), shamans became a formidable force in combat. Through the battles with the Night Terrors, they gained experience, and respect from their fellow Tideborn. The rise in power of the shamans pressured the assassins, and the two forces began not to see eye to eye, competing in every possible situation. As time passed, the competition between the two became so fierce, it became unbearable, and the peak was reached when the Soul Manipulator (Sandy Heart) passed away. The Battle of Dream Shattering Island ]] The very night (Sandy Heart) passed away, the conflict between the shamans and assassins became extreme, and they almost came to arms. At this point, the Night Terrors infiltrated Raging Tide City, and caught the Tideborn in an awkward situation. The Tideborn didn't manage to defend in time, and suffered severe consequences. At this moment, (Eastern Fury) the new shining star of the Tideborn, called for an emergency meeting with the Elders, and suppressed the differences between the two classes of the Tideborn. They regrouped and struck back against the Night Terrors. Although they succeeded in driving back the forces of the Night Terrors, the damage was done; and even one of the main islands, Dragon Spine Island, sunk because its sea pillar was destroyed. Witnessing their own homeland sinking before their very eyes, the assassins and shamans made up, turning their regret and anger into energy. Under the leadership of (Eastern Fury), the Tideborn began rebuilding their homeland, and had countless battles against the Night Terrors. After the reconstruction of their homeland, the combative forces of the Tideborn slowly grew in power once more, and although it was not easy, the initiative of battle came into their hands once more. After many years, at the strongest they had ever been, the Tideborn clashed in a final battle against the Night Terrors, led by (Eastern Fury)! This is known as the Battle of Dream Shattering Island. The heavens and earth changed colors during the Battle of Dream Shattering Island. There were eerie clouds over the ocean, and the God of Night Terrors (Mystical Dou Luo) himself took up arms, leading the whole race in the battle for their lives. However, the Tideborn had evolved over the past thousand years, and were no longer the weaklings they were when they first met. After four days and four nights of bloodshed and killing, (Eastern Fury) took (Mystical Dou Luo)'s eyes with the godly weapon 'Moonslashing Purple-Gold Taker', and killed him. The Night Terror forces retreated with speed after that. Quest lore ::Goshiki Quest Chain: :"The Tideborn were in harmony with the rest of the world. They are vicious warriors, but never killed without just cause. Through the passage of time many things changed, including their environment." :"In the sea to the southeast of Dreamweaver Port, there are magical islands that very few have ever been to. The Forbidden Sea is difficult to navigate and even if it seems like the weather will be great, great storms will form if any outsider attempts to cross the barrier. It is as if the ocean itself knows when people are trying to get there. Even the strongest and most knowledgeable sailors...are unable to navigate through the obstacles." :"The weather likes to play with the souls of those who attempt to journey through the Forbidden Sea." :"The most important ceremony of a young Tideborn is the Coming of Age ceremony. All Tideborn people must eventually take the tests...The Coming of Age tests consist of seven trials which must be passed before you can be called a true Warrior." Category:Races Category:Rising Tide Category:Tideborn Category:Lore Category:Perfect World